1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, in more particular, to a light emitting device with high light emitting efficiency.
2. Related Art
As a conventional light emitting device, a light emitting device comprising a supporting substrate, a light reflecting layer provided on one main surface of the supporting substrate, the light reflecting layer comprising silver (Ag) or a silver (Ag) alloy, a semiconductor region including a plurality of semiconductor layers necessary for light emission, the semiconductor region having one main surface which is electrically connected to the light reflecting layer and another main surface for extracting a light, and an electrode which is electrically connected to the other main surface of the semiconductor region has been known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-24701 (JP-A 2006-24701) discloses one example of the conventional light emitting devices.
In the light emitting device disclosed by JP-A 2006-24701, the light reflecting layer reflects the light emitted from the active layer regardless an incident angle of the light. Therefore, it is possible to provide the light emitting device with excellent optical output efficiency.
When mounting a light emitting device on a stem or the like, it is necessary to take out the light emitting device by adsorbing the light emitting device which is stuck to an adhesive sheet. In such case, a jig such as collet made of rubber, resin, ceramic, metal or the like is used. In the light emitting device disclosed by JP-A 2006-24701, mechanical strength of numerous convexo-concaves formed on the main surface is extremely low, as obviously understood from their configurations. Further, mechanical strength of the semiconductor region including the semiconductor layers is not enough, since a thickness of the semiconductor region is very thin. Therefore, in the case of mounting the light emitting device of JP-A 2006-24701 by using the collet, there is a disadvantage in that the light emitting device may be mechanically damaged due to the contact of the collet to the light emitting device, thereby causing malfunction such as damage of the active layer, reduction in lifetime of the light emitting device, electric leakage (leakage of electricity), or failure in light emitting pattern.